


broken beyond repair

by Firestorm0108



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108





	broken beyond repair

“We are the strongest creatures in the world but we are broken beyond repair” Klaus remembered Rebekah’s words as he finished his last bottle of whisky and threw it across the room intending for it to smash as his brother appeared and caught it as he looked at his brother “really Niklaus must you make a mess” Elijah said as he placed the bottle on the table “bad enough you stab me with this blade” Elijah said holding Papa Tunde’s blade in his free hand “now you wish to dirty our family home you fought to get back” he continued as Klause looked at him “well, brother, i feel the blade was merely making us even” Klaus said as he stood “and as you said it is our home” Klaus said as he looked at his brother “the vampires?” Klaus said as Elijah straightened his suit as best he could considering the slice down his white shirt and his blood staining the now healed wound “they have all left the quarter” he said as he looked at Klaus “and what of our sister?” Elijah asked as Klaus nodded and wiped his mouth with his hand “well i understand you know our sister is alive, if you believe otherwise that blade would've be in my chest by now” Klaus said gesturing to the blade his brother was holding “i assumed you wouldn't kill our sister and Marcellus’ presents in this very room after i awoke proved my theory” Elijah said as he threw the blade which Klaus caught in midair “now why would've you give me this blade” Klaus asked as Elijah looked at his brother “you would see my having the blade as a threat against you so i thought it best to get ahead” he said as Klaus nodded and tucked the blade in the back of his jeans “if you knew me so well brother then why did you defend Rebekah knowing i would not kill her” Klaus asked as Elijah sighed “because brother you have a tendency to be blinded by your rage and i thought it best to give you some time to filter through it before you addressed her” Elijah said as Klaus shook his head “well our sister is long gone brother i freed her from this family, she could be anywhere in the world” Klaus said as he looked around as his nose twitched slightly “what is it brother?” Elijah asked as Klaus looked at the door “an uninvited guest” Klaus said as the doors swung open and a man walked through wearing a black suit and blue shirt “that not possible” Elijah said looking at the man's face as Klaus smirked “and yet here he is” he said as the doors closed and the man smiled at the brothers “what's wrong?” he asked looking between them “you look like you've seen a ghost”   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1000 years ago… give or take a bit.

“Father please” Adonis heard Rebekah asked as he peeked into the Mikaelson’s widow, he saw the mother muttering an incantation from her book as the father was forcing their children to intake blood as Adonis stayed out of sight. He saw the page the mother was on, it was powerful magic way stronger than anything he had attempted before as she poured wine into goblets as the father placed drops of his own blood into each and gave it to the children who he then forced to drink it claiming they were weak and this was the only way to make them strong enough to attack the wolves and win as the children finished the win and the father, Michael, massacred them stabbing them each thru the heart then himself as the mother looked on in sadness and Adonis tried to understand the magic he was feeling as the mother left the room in tears. Adonis snuck into the room and to the mothers book of spells as he looked at the page it was on. this was dark magic, way darker than anything his mother had ever shown him to be possible, it was magic set for the purpose of creating monsters as he knew he couldn't allow this spell to be repeated he ripped out the page and ran. He ran back to his families hut and woken his mother as he heard noises from the Mikaelson’s home. He showed his mother the paper as her face slowly became more and more afraid as she looked at him “this can never be repeated” his mother said as she placed her hand on the side of his face “you have to run” she said as he looked at her “i can't outrun this” he said pointing at the paper in his other hand. “Just promise me, no matter what, you will make sure this paper is never found” she said as she looked at him as he realised what she meant “no i won't leave you here” he said as he heard screams outside as he grabbed his axe. “You are the most powerful witch i've ever seen mother but you won't be able to defeat them” he said as she looked at him “you have my power” she said “and you have your father's mind” she added as she ruffled his hair as he looked over to his father who was ill and unable to move much less fight as Adonis moved to cover his father and hide him as best he could. she looked at him and placed her hand on his chest “my brave boy” she muttered as she muttered an incantation and the world faded to black. Adonis appeared in the same place as he was before but the sun was out at its peak meaning he had missed half the day, not that any of this passed his mind as he looked at the carnage all along the walls of his home, there was only one body, his father's as he knelt down next to the body lying on the floor as tears fell across his cheek as he looked around the room, the blood that covered the room was more than could of been in his father as he make the sickening the leap in logic that his mother also covered the walls and he felt pain and sadness like never before as he heard a voice “don't worry Adonis” the voice said as he looked up and saw it was Kol he had blood on his face as he smiled “if it helps at all your father still fought” he said as all Adonis’ pain all his sadness turned to rage as he threw out his hands and Kol was sent flying outside of the hut as Adonis drew a bottle and filled it with what blood remained in his father as he apoligiesed to his mother remembering the promise he made to keep the spell page safe he attached the bottle to his belt as he walked out of the hut with Kol and his sibling, Elijah, next to him “i’ll kill you like i did you pathetic father” Kol shouted as Adonis worked of pure anger as Kol screamed as he fell to his knees “that's enough Adonis” Elijah said as Adonis looked at him “Elijah i have no problem with you, you are a good man, or at least you were” he said as Elijah looked at him “i am deeply sorry for your parents death but our mothers spell has made us immortal, you cannot win” he said as he placed his hand on Adonis’ shoulder “i am deeply sorry” he said again as Kol stopped screaming and went to attack as Elijah grabbed him and held him back “do you wish to be writhing in pain again brother?” he asked as Kol looked at him and stopped “fine” he said shrugging off his brother. Adonis looked at Kol “i promise you that no matter what it takes or how long i have to live i will end you” he said firmly as he turned and walked away “ah...Adonis, i'm going to need the page back” Elijah asked as Adonis kept walking “don't push what mercy i've given” was his reply as he left the clearing and was surrounded by the tree’s.


End file.
